


Only Love

by NoahK



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: AH - Freeform, F/F, its the three words you guys, tad different than usual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-16
Updated: 2015-01-16
Packaged: 2018-03-07 20:16:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3181712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoahK/pseuds/NoahK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe she had imagined it? Maybe she was just thinking really loud? Yeah, let’s go with that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only Love

**Author's Note:**

> #CreampuffWeek DAY SIX/Jan. 16  
> Prompt: oh. Chosen by random number on my prompt list by my friends in the tinychat...this is what y'all chose.

“I love you,” Laura whispers before she even can process that she’s speaking. _Shit. Did she really just let that loose? That’s not what she meant to say. Not at all._ By the looks of it, Carmilla might not have heard her at all. She was still staring intently at her book and didn’t make any sudden movements which was a huge relief to Laura. _Whew, that was a close one. Maybe she had imagined it? Maybe she was just thinking really loud and thought that she let it loose? Yeah, let’s go with that._

Carmilla’s inner panic really started to set in when Laura went about her business as usual like she hadn’t just said anything. She was reading this philosophy text for possibly the tenth time in the past couple of months really pondering upon this author’s notion when the younger girl’s words brought her right out of her reverie. And there was no way she could just go back to her philosophy now. Carmilla sat there completely frozen staring at the worn page of her book as the younger girl began her homework. It was too late to say it back if anything was actually said out loud so she just sat there in shock. _Maybe she had imagined it? Maybe she was just hoping that Laura felt the same way and it made her imagine the words coming out of the younger girl’s mouth? Yeah, let’s go with that._

/ /

Carmilla had been lying down in Laura’s bed for the past few hours while the younger girl was sleeping. She had just gotten in from stargazing for hours upon hours on the philosophy building. Carmilla decided to come back in at 4 am when it started to snow and the white flecks interfered with the view, it was now almost 7 am. Any minute now Laura’s alarm would go off to wake the younger girl for her first class in the morning. Carmilla wasn’t feeling particularly chipper this morning so she closed her eyes and pretended to be undisturbed when the alarm actually did go off. As much as the younger girl would cheer her up she just wasn’t up for everyday banter right now.

Laura awoke to her alarm and immediately shut the annoying thing off. She was annoyed to have been woken until she saw Carmilla sleeping next to her with an arm lazily draped over her waist. She smiled to herself before kissing Carmilla’s forehead and whispering a very quiet “I love you”. Even if the girl had been awake it would’ve been hard to hear. But then again she did have vampire super hearing so maybe it wouldn’t be so hard for her to hear after all. Laura gently lifted Carmilla’s arm and crawled out from under her to get ready. Within 10 minutes the younger girl was dressed and on her way to class.

The second Carmilla heard the door close softly her eyes shot open. She definitely heard that. There was no denying the words the younger girl spoke. They were clear as day and yet Carmilla was still trying to pretend like she hadn’t heard them at all. Excuse after excuse ran through her head. Each one starting to calm her more and more as she convinced herself otherwise. But deep down she knew the words were spoken but they were spoken to a supposedly sleeping Carmilla. So maybe Laura didn’t want her to hear. _Maybe she was just saying it for herself? Maybe Laura wasn’t ready to say it to a conscious Carmilla yet? Yeah, let’s go with that._

__

/ /

Carmilla thought it would be a one time thing but unfortunately for her it became a regular occurrence. At least once a week Carmilla would catch the younger girl whispering “I love you” to her supposedly sleeping form and kissing her forehead gently before leaving. She assumed that it was happening more often than Carmilla actually heard. Half the time she was well past falling asleep when Laura woke up. The only times she heard it was when she came back at 6 am and was just then starting to fall asleep when Laura woke.

One morning Carmilla was in a pretty deep sleep when Laura’s alarm went off and she rolled over groaning because it disturbed her sleep. Laura said it then too but she could tell that Laura was hesitant because she heard her heartbeat pick up before she gave in. It was then that Carmilla realized she was intentionally telling an obviously sleeping Carmilla. She was, in fact, not ready to tell a conscious Carmilla. In realizing that Carmilla didn’t audibly or visibly respond to Laura’s “I love you” her heartbeat returned to it’s regular pace. Laura was hoping that Carmilla had fallen back to sleep so she pretended to have done just that.

/ /

Today mark’s two weeks since Laura first muttered the three words that quite frankly put Carmilla into shock. She couldn’t believe that this amazing girl was in her life at all because she didn’t deserve someone like this. She really didn’t. And yet here they were.

Laura had come back from her classes a couple of hours ago and immediately got the broody vampire to marathon some dumb series with her. They were both just enjoying each other’s company and the large amount of cuddling that was going on. Also the making out during really boring scenes didn’t hurt either. It was just a generally fluffy evening for the two. They were a little more than halfway through the latest season of some show on Netflix that Laura liked when Carmilla noticed the girl starting to become tired. When Laura yawned for the third time in the past 10 minutes Carmilla closed the laptop and put up on the shelf behind them.

“Hey, I was watching that,” Laura whimpered.

“Please, you’re falling asleep. We can watch it tomorrow,” Carmilla offered readjusting their position so they could sleep comfortably.

“Okay,” Laura whispered giving in. She was incredibly tired but didn’t really want to admit it.

Laura cuddled into Carmilla’s side and wrapped an arm around her tightly. Carmilla began to run her hands through Laura’s hair gently just the way she liked. Soon enough Laura would be asleep. When Carmilla started to notice Laura’s heart beat settle down and her breathing getting deeper is when she decided to make her move.

“I love you, Laura. I love you more than the stars in the sky and I will always love you so,” Carmilla whispered gently continuing to run her hands through Laura’s soft hair. She couldn’t tell if the younger girl heard her but eventually there was a slight pick up in her heart beat.

“I love you too, Carm,” Laura whispered in response pulling her impossibly closer and tangling their legs together. She placed a gentle kiss to Carmilla’s neck before falling asleep. Carmilla continued to play with Laura’s hair long after she fell asleep with a smile plastered on her face.

**Author's Note:**

> I got the title from Only Love by PVRIS (acoustic) because I was lacking in title ideas and was listening to this song and it kinda fits.


End file.
